A system-on-chip (SOC) is a type of integrated circuit that includes a processor configured to execute program code and one or more other circuits. The processor and the other circuits typically are implemented using a same die. The other circuits may be implemented as hardwired circuitry, programmable circuitry, and/or a combination thereof. The circuits may operate cooperatively with one another and/or with the processor.
Modern SOCs have thousands of different configuration options. As noted, one class of SOC includes both a processor and programmable circuitry. The programmable circuitry may be implemented as field programmable gate array circuitry. The available configuration options of this particular class of SOC are even greater in number than other classes of SOCs.